David Young
David Young is the main protagonist of The Adventures of Red Ryder. Appearance David has black spiky hair and light skin, he is normally seen wearing T-Shirts and jeans. Personality David is fun loving, excited and always full of energy. Biography When David was young, his mother, Lauren, died from cancer, a few years later, David's father, Edward, died in a car accident, when his father died, David took over his father's company, Youngtech, and was raised and protected by his butler, Angelo. Over the course of 14 years, David spent his free time working on the Red Ryder suit, intending to become a crime fighter, however, for 13 years, he couldn't complete the suit. On David's 19th birthday, he finally completed the suit, but had no intentions to reveal it to the public, instead, he chose to keep it hidden away until he needed it, while around the same time, a series of robberies had been occurring. While David was hosting a gala, a Jewel Thief snuck into the homes of one of David's guests and stole all the jewellry. When David read about the robbery, he used the suit for the first time, officially becoming Red Ryder, using a form of transport called The Rydercycle to get around, he was able to stop the thief from attempting to steal a valuable diamond called 'The Serpent's Fang', however, when the police arrested the thief and Red Ryder was gone, the Police took all the credit. The next night, David found out about a high speed chase and used a Hanglider to find the chase, before shooting an arrow at the getaway driver's tyre, allowing the police to catch the driver, however, they took all credit again, even though Police Commissioner, Francis Andrews, found the arrow. In the morning, David recieved a message from Francis that was given to him by Francis' daughter, Emily, showing a picture of the arrow. Red Ryder used his wide array of gadgets and weapons to get back the arrow from the evidence locker and retrieve a file on a recently escaped Serial Killer called Vance Roland, who had also kidnapped Emily. When Ryder finds Roland and rescues Emily, he and Roland engage in a fight on the roof of Roland's hideout, ending with Ryder flashing a bright light in Roland's face and causing him to fall of the roof, however, Ryder saved Roland from death, saying he's not a killer like Roland, Ryder then tazed Roland and arrested him, proving to the police that Red Ryder is a good guy. A few weeks later, Red Ryder became very well known in Ambrose City, and one day, prevented a robber called Damien Derek from robbing the National History Museum, and during the fight, was able to break Derek's jaw. After arresting Derek, David recieved a jigsaw puzzle from an unknown source. After solving the jigsaw, Red Ryder is lead to Rollins Asylum, where Damien Derek has been broken out, finding only an envelope from a man called The Puzzler, Red Ryder is sent on a wild goose chase throughout the city, before finding out that Damien had aligned himself with Puzzler in exchange for revenge and a device that realligned Damien's jaw and gave him the bite of a crocodile, prompting him to take on the alias of Ripjaw, however, The Puzzler turns on Damien and escapes, before giving Ryder one more puzzle, when Ryder solves the puzzle, he arrests Ripjaw. Allies Angelo Emily Andrews Francis Andrews